Examples of conventional connector structures in which a connector is connected to a side surface of a box are described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2006-141144 (Patent Document 1) and 2002-56934 (Patent Document 2).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-141144 (Patent Document 1) describes that a connector is fitted in a receptacle provided on a side surface of a case.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-56934 (Patent Document 2) describes a connector having a cover and a lever pivotally supported to the cover. Here, as the lever is turned from a start position to an end position, the connector is correctly fitted. On the lever and on the cover, ribs are formed as markers. When the lever is turned to the end position, ribs are aligned one above the other and, by visually confirming the alignment, it is possible to make sure that turning of the lever has correctly finished.
When the connector is inserted to a recess provided on a side surface of a box as described in Patent Document 1, it may be sometimes difficult to visually confirm the fitting state of connector. This may result in lower work efficiency at the step of connecting a wire to electrical equipment.
The technique of Patent Document 2 is said to enable simple and reliable determination as to whether the connector is correctly fitted. The connector structure described in Patent Document 2, however, is not the one in which the connector is inserted to a recess provided on a side surface of a box. When a connector is inserted to a bottom surface of a recess provided on a side surface of a box, it is not always possible to determine whether the connector is correctly fitted or not in a simple and reliable manner by visual confirmation.